A Misadventure With Drakki
by Like it Random
Summary: When Ink goes off world to Jotunheim, she leaves Deadpool to care for her dragons. And of course Ink's birthday is coming up so Deadpool wants to do something special, which involves learning to fly Drakki. What could go wrong? Short story sequel (but not the real sequel) to Blood and Ink.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

 **Yes it's me, Like it Random, author of Blood and Ink. Now I'm assuming you've read the summary so you've noticed, this is a SHORT story, so it's only 5 chapters long, but I think you'll like it. So, as it's Christmas, or a different holiday if you don't celebrate Christmas, I am going to give you ONE chapter every TWO days! I'm so nice (It's also partly cause I haven't finished it but SHHH! Don't tell anyone!)**

 **Any way! That's enough of me, please enjoy. Oh and I'll also leave you a special treat at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter one

I manage to dodge the punch by arching my back and angling my face away, my black hair flying from the sudden movement. By executing the back breaking manoeuvre I had evaded the punch but only by just a few seconds. Anymore and I would be smiling through broken teeth and a broken nose. I hadn't been fighting long but I was already winded and tiring. I straightened up as the fist was pulled away. I faced my opponent, high above the New York City skyline, on the roof top of a building. The spring air was crisp, but hinted at warmth as the city shook off the last feeble grasp of winter. The early morning sun shone down, warming the earth. I stared into the eyes of my opponent: Deadpool.

I tensed, I saw him react. In a split second, I feinted, pretending to send a punch for his stomach, but instead angled to send one in to his face. I surged forward, putting all of my weight into my fist. Deadpool dodged easily, infuriatingly easily, by side stepping out of the way. I flew past him, shock, horror and humiliation written all over my face, as his foot shot out, tripping me in efficient manoeuvre. I crashed into the ground, and my teeth sang from the impact. I flipped onto my back, ready to surge up and try again, but there was already a gun pointing at my face. Deadpool pulled the trigger, and it clicked signifying that he would have to reload in order to kill me.

Smirking from under his red and black mask, he pulled to the trigger several more times to make his point.

"You'd be dead like a hundred times by now, you know," He said smugly and pulled the gun away. I glared at him, still sprawled on the ground. "Let's see this is the... fifth time you've lost to me _today_. If I counted back to yesterday then, oh I don't want to think about it but I will." He gloated.

"Don't remind me," I said darkly from the floor. "Help me up?" I asked.

Deadpool held out his hand, but I hesitated before taking it, as I could see his face was stretched into a grin under his mask. I took it, clasping each other at the elbow and he hauled me up quite easily.

"Will you show me how you did that?" I asked, fully aware of the fact that he still held my hand.

"Show you what?" He asked a little too innocently.

"How you tripped me." I said, exasperated. I would never hear the end of this from Wade. My rapid weight loss had left my muscles weak, not to mention my fighting skills were rather lacking, so sparring with Wade meant that I could regain my strength as well as learning some new moves at the same time.

"Oh you mean _this_?" Wade asked, kicking my legs out from under me, using the grip on my arm to push me off balance and lower me to the ground. He dropped my arm when I grunted as my breath flew out of me in a whoosh. It took me a minute or two to get my breath back.

"Not funny," I muttered. I started to get up and Wade held out his hand again. This time I slapped it away and got up on my own, though a prior hit to the ribs made it rather difficult. Wade chuckled at my discomfort.

"Well, _I'm_ laughing, 'cause it's funny," He said. "You should have seen your face."

I glared at him one more time. I didn't want to start an actual argument, because if Wade got into a hissy fit he could very well give up and go find the nearest Mexican place to eat. My stomach grumbled, that didn't sound so bad actually.

"Can we take a break?" I asked. I needed something to eat.

"Sure we can go get some chimichangas." He said.

"You keep talking about those things, but I have no idea what they are." I said. I walked over to the sleeping dragons. Drakki opened one of her electric blue eyes, her black scales glinting in the new light and her blue marks flashed and flickered. Hiss shook herself, unravelling from her massive coil. A shudder ran down her body, spikes bristling and shifting, before becoming still again.

"And I'm not telling you until you try one. It will blow your mind. But don't try one of the chilli ones for your first try. You'll find that they're not quite as nice the next day." Wade said.

"Ugh," I said half-heartedly, but chuckled anyway. I nudged Drakki with my boot. She was the reason we were on this roof top in the first place, and she was the only way that we could leave. She grumbled and turned her head away, burying her face behind one of her bat-like wings.

"Drakki," I started. "Come on, my girl, we need to get off this rooftop." She didn't respond. "Drakki," I said more forcefully. Although she was very intelligent, about as clever as an average adult, sometimes I had to treat her like a toddler if she was being rather stubborn; which was nearly always.

Hiss, on the other hand, did whatever I asked, whenever I asked. Her fierce loyalty never wavered. She had already shaken herself awake, and prepared to fly at the edge of the roof top. She slithered around Wade, who had taken to shooting pigeons with one of his guns; thankfully it was silenced so he didn't cause too much trouble. Hiss gave him an indignant huff, but he just shrugged then went back to shooting pigeons.

Drakki obviously needed a little more encouragement then a few words.

"Drakki, my girl, I'll... get you a fish if you cooperate." I said. She perked up immediately at the mention of food. Normally, Drakki and Hiss, and also the talking tiger that hung around, would have to go out and hunt for themselves, but every so often I would buy them a treat.

Drakki looked like she was considering it, but I knew that she had already made up her mind. She got up and beat her wings a few times to bring the feeling back into them and wake them up.

"I swear, Drakki, you're more trouble than you're worth." Deadpool said to Drakki, now that he had killed all pigeons that had been on the roof.

Drakki pinned him with a stare that said: _you really wanna go there?_

"Yeah, keep looking at me like that and one day I might just believe you." He retorted to Drakki's silent challenge.

Hiss huffed as I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure why Deadpool and Drakki had such a rivalry, but it hadn't given any indication that it would let up soon, so generally I ignored it. However, when Wade needed a ride, Drakki would always enter a mood that was inconsolable, and would not allow me to fly with her as we normally would.

Drakki and I had a kind of bond that strengthened whenever we flew. I would know what she wanted to do and she would know what I wanted to do. I wasn't so much as flying her, but more like we were flying together. It wasn't the same as the bond I shared with Hiss, which was strong also, but we had more of an understanding of each other.

But when Deadpool got involved, it was like riding the worst rollercoaster ever. Or the best, depending how you looked at it.

"So, for your birthday..." Deadpool started, and I groaned. "I was thinking that we could totally get drunk and see where we go from there."

"One, you and I both know it's extremely hard to get _me_ drunk and _you_ can't get drunk, so I don't know why you would make such a plan." I said, but really I knew exactly why. "Two, whoever said that I wanted to do something for my birthday? I know exactly what I want to do and that is: whatever I want." Drakki stretched like a cat and I ran my hand along her shoulder.

"Whoever said that you couldn't do what you wanted also being drunk as hell? I would find it hilarious." Wade said.

"I _know_ you'd find it hilarious, but _I_ wouldn't the next day." I said. "Look, do you want to get something to eat, or do you want to stand here and argue all day long?"

"Wait, I know this one. Lemme think!" He replied.

However, before he could answer, a cold blue light bathed us then faded quickly, like a cloud covering the sun. Before us, on the top of a random building in New York City, stood two Frost Giants; a mage and a messenger.

They both towered over us, swathed in a mix of ice armour and furs. The warmth of the sun vanished and was replaced by a harsh cold as frost started to spread from the feet of the Jotuns and towards us. Hiss started to coil, tensing like a snake about the strike. Drakki tensed, ready to launch at the two Frost Giants. Deadpool reached for a gun and a katana, having never seen a full Jotun before he wasn't sure if they were friend or foe. But I recognised them, and so held out my hand to calm them. I knew neither of them personally, but had seen them around the great ice castle that Farbuati and her court called home.

The messenger stepped forward. "Queen Farbuati summons you to Jotunheim immediately." He said in a deep voice. I blinked in surprise.

"Immediately?" I asked to clarify. "As in now?"

"Yes." He said. I blinked again. This was rather sudden. My next planned trip was in the summer so I wasn't quite sure with why I was being summoned at least four months early. I hesitated, what had happened with Tritan... I wasn't sure if I wanted to return to Jotunheim at all.

"Oh, don't mind me; I'm just standing here, freezing to death." Wade said. Hiss hissed and Drakki moaned, both in agreement.

The two Jotuns fixed their burning red eyes on Deadpool and my two dragons. It was strange that it was this moment that my two worlds met.

"Okay, just give me a minute." I said to the Frost Giants. They nodded. I turned to Deadpool. "Okay," I said gathering myself, "I need you to look after Drakki and Hiss for me."

"What?" Wade asked as the same time Drakki perked her head up in surprise.

"Just for a couple of days while I'm gone." I said.

"You've never needed me to do it before!" Deadpool whined. "Why now? And your birthday is in, like, three days!"

"Please? Just this once. And besides, I'll be back before then." I said. "Don't destroy anything while I gone." I added as an afterthought.

"Now why would I do that?" Deadpool asked innocently. "I'm offended that you actually said that."

I smiled at him. "I'll see you later." I said and turned to the Jotuns. I walked forward, changing from my human form to my Jotun form as I did so. My fighting suit shimmered, the one I had received from the Avengers as a gift. With the help of Deadpool, it had been kitted out with toughened gauntlets and boots that I absolutely adored, and also belts and holsters, to hold various weapons that I actually had no need for, as I had figured out a way through spells to run magic through the suit. I could now cast spells of protection, strength, even invisibility over me, and it would work better than ever. I wasn't the best magic wielder in the nine realms anyway. I frowned slightly as it faded into ice armour as my skin and hair turned blue and my eyes turned red.

I reached the Frost Giants, standing between the mage and the messengers. As the cold blue light filled the air again, Deadpool waved goodbye. I waved back.

Then we were transported to Jotunheim.

* * *

The cold light faded, and Deadpool was left standing on the roof top with two dragons that were giving his the _evils_ and a bunch of dead pigeons.

He turned to Drakki. "Okay Drakki, I need you to get me of this roof." He said to her.

Drakki gave him a questioning look, similar to what Ink would look like whenever she asked the question "now why would I do that?"

"Because Ink made me leave my teleportation device behind because she thought I would use it to cheat and so my only way of getting off this damn roof is you." Deadpool replied. "Besides, I was thinking of doing something for Ink for her birthday that kinda involves you. So let me hop on and I'll tell you all about it."

Drakki gave him another look that said "not on your life." She barked to Hiss, and they both flew off the roof together.

So Deadpool was left with no form of transportation. He looked over the edge of the roof top. It was a hell of a way down.

"Well, $# /." He said.

* * *

 **I wrote a song. It's called 12 Days of Deadpool!**

 **On the first Day of Deadpool**

 **Wade Wilson gave to me**

 **IMAX tickets to see his movie**

 **On the second Day of Deadpool**

 **Wade Wilson gave to me**

 **2 cool katanas**

 **And IMAX tickets to see his movie**

 **On the third Day of Deadpool**

 **Wade Wilson gave to me**

 **3 severed heads**

 **2 cool katanas**

 **And IMAX tickets to see his movie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Merry Christmas everyone! Or season's greetings if, you know, you don't celebrate Christmas. Any way, new chapter as promised!**

* * *

Chapter two

It took Deadpool four hours before he found Drakki and Hiss again. He had check _everywhere._ Without his teleportation device, he had to jump from the roof he was on onto another and shimmy down the drain pipe since there were no fire escapes on the outside. Deadpool probably should have set the building on fire and see how many people resorted to jumping out of the windows due to lack of fire escapes.

So he had walked to Ink's apartment, but the dragons weren't there. Still, he grabbed his teleporter from her cluttered coffee table. From there it was slightly easier. Deadpool check the roof of what seem like every sky scraper for Drakki and every single subway station for Hiss. He had almost gotten squished by a train looking for her! But the last place that he looked was in and around central park.  
Although central park was big, it didn't take him that long once he arrived. He just followed the deep gouges in the ground Hiss had left.

He stopped in front of Drakki, who ignored him by subtlety moving her head under her wing. Hiss was coiled under the shade of a large oak tree. She took one look at the storm brewing between Deadpool and Drakki and quickly tunnelled into the ground, leaving a massive pit behind her. Deadpool was tempted to join her, considered the aggression pouring off Drakki. Oh, she did not like him one bit.

"Come on, Drakki." Deadpool said, trying to get her attention. "What does Ink say? _My girl?_ "

Drakki lifted her head from under her wing and gave him a look that clearly said _I am_ not _your girl._

 **"This isn't working."** Bold said

 _"I say we shoot her._ " Italics said.

"No, I am not shooting Ink's dragon." Deadpool said to his voices. Drakki rolled her eyes at him, but Deadpool was too involved in the conversation in his head to notice.

" _Why? She'll never notice."_ Italics said.

 **"How did we end up with such a dumb voice in our head?"** Bold asked.

"Because I'm that dumb sometimes." Deadpool said to himself.

Drakki huffed in agreement before going back to sleep.

"Hey!" Deadpool said to her. "I'm the only one allowed to call me dumb, not you or anyone else, you got that?" He pointed a finger at her in accusation, but she had gone back to ignoring him. "That's it." Deadpool muttered before walking away.

Drakki's ears perked up and she opened a great blue eye until he was out of sight. Satisfied that he wouldn't be bothering her anymore, she went back to sleep.

Deadpool paused, and turned around, standing near the end of Drakki's tail, he weighed up the chances of this working.

"Eh, it's worth a shot," He said to himself before running towards Drakki's back. He launched himself onto her back, just behind the leather saddle.

Drakki lurched up, not ready for the sudden weight on her spine. She bucked as Deadpool tried to scramble in to the saddle, knocking him off course. He would've shouted at her to hold still, but Drakki was going crazy. There was a big likely hood that Deadpool would bite his own tongue off if he even opened his mouth.

Deadpool managed to get one foot in the stirrup before Drakki opened her huge black wings and launched into the air with a red and black clad merc with a mouth dangling off her saddle. They were flying straight up, Drakki's wings booming powerfully, sending them higher and higher into the sky. Air rushed passed them, howling like a thousand wolves and ripping through Deadpool's suit like knives. They had already left the trees far behind, now they were leavening the sky scrapers. Deadpool had never flown this fast on Drakki, ever.

One of Deadpool's legs was flying about as he was only half on the saddle. His foot hooked under one of Drakki's wings so when she snapped it down the wing hit against his leg with bone breaking force, again and again. Drakki wasn't stopping. She was so angry and annoyed that she would rather let Deadpool fall off then land with him on her back.

Deadpool pulled himself higher into the seat, which also meant that he kicked Drakki in the side in the process. Drakki roared, but it was more in annoyance that in pain, and Deadpool was annoying her a lot. Deadpool just managed to hook his free foot into the stirrup and then moved one of his hands to clip the straps attached to Drakki's saddle onto his belt, but at that moment, Drakki suddenly closed her wings and they were sent careening down to the city below.

Deadpool held onto the saddle for dear life as the world flipped and spun and wind tore passed, shrieking in his ears. The mask that hid his face was now suffocating him but he couldn't let go of the saddle to remove it. Without the straps that secured him to Drakki he would end up free falling towards the city and the very hard concrete ground and he would end up splattering all over the road, or a building, or a monument. Although he'd heal back from it, Deadpool was not interested in how long that would take. The only thing that was keeping from discovering that was holding onto the handles of the saddle.

With every rotation of Drakki's body they got closer to the ground, the city no more than a grey blur and the sky no more than a streak of blue. Deadpool was going to be sick and he knew it. What he didn't know was whether Drakki would pull out from her mad tail spin. Deadpool couldn't let the scenario go through his mind. He would walk away but Drakki would not.

Drakki kept her eyes closed tight. She didn't know how close to the ground they were. She didn't _want_ to know. All she wanted was for Deadpool to be gone.

Buildings flew passed them. They narrowly missed.

"DRAKKI!" Deadpool roared at her. "Open your wings! You have to!"

She didn't. She ignored him. "Drakki, we're about to splat on the ground and I can't let that happen to you!" He screamed at her. It wasn't just for Ink. It was for the dragon he was falling with. " _Now open your wings and pull up."_

The ground took shape below them.

Deadpool could see the cars.

This was it.

He couldn't believe it. Drakki would remain stubborn until the end.

Her end.

She roared at him in announce, in anger, in frustration, in loathing, as she opened her eyes. She was about to snap at him, but her eyes locked on the ground. Then she was roaring for a totally different reason. She opened her wings in a split second and roared in pain as her wings strained against the wind slamming into them. They felt like they had dislocated, but they hadn't; her wings would never fail her.

With expertise that came from years of flying and death defying stunts, she beat her wings once that set the right way up, but also had them climbing higher, again in a vertical takeoff. Drakki left the world behind once again as she powered them higher and higher.

Deadpool roared with joy. They were a _hair_ away from hitting the ground.

"YES!" He bellowed.

Drakki kept climbing up and up into the safety of the arms of the sky. She levelled out. She roared again, but this time there was no trace of anger, or annoyance, or pain in her bellow; just joy and the acknowledgement of trust.

Deadpool patted her neck in thanks. She huffed as they soared away from the city and towards the Hudson River. Then Drakki remembered just _how_ they came to be in this situation. Drakki barked once before angling down towards the river.

 _FWOOSH!_

Water sprayed around them as Drakki sent Deadpool and herself into the Hudson. Deadpool choked and guttered as water was sent down his throat. He tore his mask off as he reached the surface the same time as Drakki. He should be mad at her, but he couldn't help it. He just tipped his head back and roared with laughter.

* * *

A few minutes later, Deadpool stumbled onto the bank of the river, water pouring off him and pooling around him. Drakki hauled herself onto the bank and shook herself like a dog. Water sprayed off her.

"Was that really necessary? I mean, I know I need a shower, but the Hudson is not the best place to get a wash." He joked and nudged her.

She shifted her shoulders, now fully aware how much the wet saddle would now chafe. She gave Deadpool a look in reply that said, _well, I'm not going to let you get away with how you sprang on me like that._

"Come on, how is this _my_ fault? You wouldn't even listen to what I had to say." Deadpool replied.

She raised an eyebrow at him. _What do you have to say, then?_ She seemed to ask.

"You know Ink's birthday is coming up? I want to do something special that involves you." He said.

She curled her lip in disgust, taking a different meaning in what he said.

"Uh, what?" He asked at her reaction. "Oh, no. Not _that!_ Although I do wish –" Drakki slammed her tail into his gut. All the air inside him vanished with a whoosh. Drakki was about to leave when Deadpool coughed, "I was just joking!"

She waited.

"It's that Ink loves flying with you, but she's always going somewhere or has something else on her mind so she never just _flies_." Despite everything, Deadpool wasn't stupid. "And one way we can make sure that it happens is by teaming up and well you know, give Ink the gift of a nice flight." Deadpool explained.

Drakki thought about it for a minute. Yes, she had noticed that about Ink. She huffed and nodded her head. _We are agreed_ she seemed to say with those giant eyes of hers. _What do you have in mind?_ She asked him.

So Deadpool told her what he wanted to do.

* * *

 **Also here's a few more days of Deadpool!**

 **On the fourth Day of Deadpool**

 **Wade Wilson gave to me**

 **4 STDs**

 **3 severed heads**

 **2 cool katanas**

 **And IMAX tickets to see his movie**

 **On the fifth Day of Deadpool**

 **Wade Wilson gave to me**

 **5 liquor bottles!**

 **4 STDS**

 **3 severed heads**

 **2 cool katanas**

 **And IMAX tickets to see his movie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello and welcome back to chapter three of A Misadventure With Drakki! I hope you guys like it, please tell me if you do! I always love hearing what you say. Thank you to Lupe55 who is my first reviewer! How are you liking the song? Is it Deadpooly enough for you? I hope so. Any way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter three

The plan Deadpool and Drakki had devised had involved Deadpool learning to fly Drakki. Against Deadpool's wishes, Drakki had insisted at doing this properly, and that meant that Deadpool had to learn to fly Drakki, instead of Drakki doing everything by herself and Deadpool coming along for the ride. Although it would be easier, Drakki made the argument that if Deadpool surprised Ink with the fact that he knew how to fly Drakki, it would make the gift they were planning on giving Ink a whole lot nicer. And besides, how could Deadpool argue with something that would make him look good?

"So, how does this work?" Deadpool asked. "Is there some kind of extended training montage we have to go through or is this just pure luck?"

 _"Dude, you know she can't talk right?"_ Italics asked.

 **"Despite the fact that we've gotten to this point?"** Bold retorted.

"I don't care if she can't talk; I don't want to go into this blind!" Deadpool shouted at himself. "Now where were we?"

Drakki rolled her eyes at his craziness. She was use to it. There were in the middle of central park, although it made take-off rather difficult, she liked it here. It was out of the way and far enough from the rush, sound and smell of the traffic of the inner city. Not only that but it was far away from people too. Drakki didn't mind them, it was just that they tended to stare and take too mean pictures. Drakki wasn't some dumb animal in a zoo. She was a dragon and wanted to be treated with respect.

She was currently lying next to Hiss and Mr. Rhododendron, who had both come along to watch the spectacle of Deadpool and Drakki flying together after hearing about what happened last time. Despite their hopes, it was not something Drakki was interested in repeating. She still had a bruise from where Deadpool had accidentally kicked her and her wings were sore from the sudden unfurling.

She huffed, and motioned for Deadpool to climb on to her back. Deadpool did so. Drakki waited for him to secure himself in the saddle. He clipped the straps onto his belt and hooked his feet into the stirrups. He grasped the handles of the still damp saddle and waited for Drakki to take off.

However, she kept waiting.

There was a certain command that Ink always did before flying. Drakki was determined to have Deadpool learn everything about the way she flew.

"Okay... do you have a special command or something?" Deadpool asked. Well, he was close, so Drakki gave him a huff of approval. "Uh... Fly!" Deadpool tried. That wasn't right. "Ride... into the sky?" That wasn't it either.

 **"What would Ink do?"** Bold asked.

 _"I dunno, I don't pay attention,"_ Italics replied.

 **"I wasn't asking you!"** Bold retorted.

"Hmm... what _would_ Ink do?" Deadpool mused aloud. Deadpool recalled the times when he saw Ink and Drakki take off. She kind of dug her heels into Drakki, gently of course, whilst also pulling her body up and tugging on the saddle. So, Deadpool tried it, and to his surprise, it worked.

"WHAA!" He wailed as Drakki took off into the air. She flew high enough to just clear the trees before she glided around. "Okay, what now?"

Drakki huffed. _Fly_ , she said.

Deadpool thought of the way Ink would lean when she wanted Drakki to turn. Deadpool tried it, but he must've done it too hard because he sent Drakki flying down into the tree tops.

* * *

After detangling themselves from the trees, and with Deadpool landing on his ass, to which Drakki laughed, the pair were back in the air again this time they flew through the city. It was only slightly terrifying as Drakki had ramped up the difficulty to max. Any slight amount of pressure would have her lean or turn or careen in a certain direction. Deadpool shrieked whenever they came lurching towards a building and almost hitting the unforgiving brick or concrete walls. Although Drakki was leaving it all up to Deadpool, she did save him from imprinting their faces onto the sides of a building.

Sometimes.

Okay, so they were left with a few scrapes here and there. Scrapes, Drakki could deal with, what she could not deal with, however, was the still damp saddle that chaffed everywhere. Deadpool didn't seem to notice; whenever they landed Drakki would gnaw at the straps. Ink would have reproached her for it. But, Ink wasn't here...

"So, how long is it going to be before you finally accept this is happening?" Deadpool asked as Drakki rubbed herself on the grass.

She huffed, _I already have,_ she said. Drakki flipped back onto her feet and gnawed at a particularly saw spot just behind her shoulder. She wanted to rip this saddle off it was so annoying.

"Come on, you're totally being too hard on me. You don't do this to Ink." Deadpool complained. Drakki noticed that he did a lot of that.

She gave him a look that said, _that's because Ink doesn't do this to me_. She meant about the saddle, but Deadpool thought it was about the surprise.

"Doesn't Ink do _anything_ fun?" Apart from the weird thing she does."

Drakki raised an eyebrow, _do you mean singing?_ She asked.

"No, the other thing. Saving New York every other day." Deadpool corrected. Drakki rolled her eyes. "She doesn't even get paid! Who would ever want to do that without the benefit of money after word?"

 _It's because she cares,_ Drakki said with a look. _Ink's very nice, you know._

"No, she's just mean." Deadpool retorted.

 _She's nice and you know it. She's nicer than you._ Drakki snapped. She realised that Deadpool wasn't noticing her discomfort; so now she was in a bad mood. _Now get on, we need to try plain old_ turning _again._

* * *

"Yes! It worked!" Deadpool shouted as they came out of a particularly hard turn without hitting any buildings or hitting the ground. "Ha ha! Did you see that? It was awesome!"

Drakki huffed in agreement. _It was pretty awesome... again._ She said. They had been flying for a few hours, at least, and Deadpool had finally gotten the hang of a particularly hard turn, after about a thousand fails.

Deadpool leaned, motioning Drakki to fly around a building and onto a new block. The way New York City was laid out made it easy to get around. Drakki could count each block of buildings, all of which made a bigger grid. Mostly Ink and Drakki skipped such corners, preferring to soar high above the roofs of the buildings, choosing to fly "as the crow flies". Instead of soaring above, Drakki flew about half way up the buildings. She believed that the best was of learning was learning on the job.

Another corner. Drakki's gaze wondered. It was sometime in the afternoon and she was getting hungry after flying for the whole day. Her eyes locked on someone running through the streets, pushing past people. It didn't look like it was for sport, and it didn't look like they were late. It looked like they were fleeing. She wasn't sure why, but she was tempted to follow them. Ink would have been too, it looked like they either needed help, or needed stopping. Drakki doubted that Deadpool would do the same thing without a pay check.

Deadpool shifted, getting ready for the tricky turn. Drakki readied herself. Or she would've, if Iron Man hadn't shown up.

"Do me a favour and tell me what the hell you're doing with Drakki." He said as he flew next to them. Drakki tilted her head in confusion. He'd never shown interest in her wellbeing before; she wondered why he did now.

"Hello to you to. And I'm doing what it looks like I'm doing. You should try using your eyes sometime." Deadpool replied.

Drakki huffed. _Get rid of him, he's throwing me off._

"Yeah, he's doing that to me too." Deadpool replied.

"Look, I know you're crazy, and for some reason Ink likes you but don't bring her dragon into whatever messed up stuff you're doing." Iron Man said.

Deadpool laughed. "I'm not doing anything. Besides, this was Drakki's idea. Blame her for whatever you're blaming me for."

Drakki barked at him in annoyance. _This was your idea! I'm innocent in this situation._

"No, it was your idea!" Deadpool argued.

Drakki growled. _Don't make me throw you off._ She threatened.

"Fine, fine." Deadpool said. They were very high up and Deadpool didn't feel like going splat today. "It's my fault, are you happy?"

Drakki grumbled. _Not particularly._

"Whatever you think you're hearing, just shut up okay? We have enough crazies running around this city and the Avengers don't need another one riding a dragon." Iron Man said.

 _Ah, he doesn't want us blowing anything up and the Avengers dealing with it afterward._ Drakki concluded.

"I told you, I'm not doing anything. Just leave us alone. I've still got to get to use to steering this thing." He gestured to Drakki.

"Fine, just don't kill anyone." Iron Man flew off.

 _Well that was useless._ Drakki grumbled. She paused before barking, _I want to try a test run._

"What? Are you kidding me?" Deadpool asked. "I still have no idea how to steer half the time and you're really temperamental, you know! Have you ever tried to ride a temperamental dragon? I have. It's hard you know!"

 _Quit complaining._ Drakki growled. _I want to try it. We need to work out the finer details of whatever this is, but I think we're good for one try._

"I don't wanna. I've been sitting here too long. If we go through this I may never be able to get off." Deadpool whined.

 _Ugh, were doing it._ Drakki snarled.

"God, you're too much like Ink, you know that? Always so mean."

 _We are not going through this again._ She groaned. _One time, please._

Deadpool moaned before, "Fine! Just once, then I'm finding a taco place and eating every single thing they have."

 _Thank you._ Drakki huffed in relief. She beat her wings and sent them flying up into the sky. Now it was time to see if their hard work had paid off.

* * *

 **On the sixth Day of Deadpool**

 **Wade Wilson gave to me**

 **6 rocket launchers**

 **5 liquor bottles!**

 **4 STDs**

 **3 severed heads**

 **2 cool katanas**

 **And IMAX tickets to see his movie**

 **On the seventh Day of Deadpool**

 **Wade Wilson gave to me**

 **7 slashes to the back**

 **6 rocket launches**

 **5 liquor bottles!**

 **4 STDs**

 **3 severed heads**

 **2 cool katanas**

 **And IMAX tickets to see his movie**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The pair rose in the air, gliding upwards on air currents and up thrusts provided by the city below. Drakki maintained a steady speed as Deadpool gained his bearings. They were high above the city skyline, soaring between the white, fluffy clouds that made Deadpool's suit wet and his mask stick to his face. He quickly stuffed the mask into one of his pouches, now hat was much better. He could actually _breathe_.

Drakki surveyed the world around her. Her saddle had dried since her dunk in the Hudson, but her itching and scratching had taken its toll. The main strap, the one that looped around her shoulders and across her neck had been gnawed away, leaving a rather vulnerable spot where the saddle met the band of leather. If it were to break during the flight, Deadpool would have an unexpected dive. But Drakki wasn't worried about that. No she was worried about whether Deadpool would send them careening into the side of a building.

"Step on, that was..." Deadpool thought. "Oh yeah: sideways glide. I can do this, I can do this." He muttered as he moved his centre of balance to the left. Drakki, instead of turning, tilted her body in the air, the left wing dropping and the right wing lifted until they were at ninety degrees to the ground, and Deadpool had to cling to the saddle as the leather groaned. Drakki curved her body, so they made a rather wide arc, circling back on themselves to end up going in the opposite direction.

Deadpool looked behind him, and down, and around him at the city below. He had to judge this just right. "Where's an opening, where's an opening?" He asked. Drakki kept to herself. This was Deadpool doing everything. She just wanted to sit and watch; and well, fly.

"There! Just there!" Deadpool said and pushed Drakki down into a dive.

They dropped like a stone; Drakki tucked the first half of her wings in, but left the tips just wide enough to control the dive. Deadpool hung on tight, even when the leather groaned again rather unnervingly. He savoured the rush of the air past his bare face, and that weird feeling that he had left all of his internal organs behind. That had happened to him once. It wasn't what Deadpool looked back on as _fun._

Buildings rushed passed them in a blur. They dived onto one of the main roads, following traffic. And, as Deadpool pulled Drakki out of the dive about ten meters from the ground, Drakki's wings opened like sails. She didn't even have to beat them, just glide on a cushion of air. They soared over traffic and the afternoon rush of the city. They ignored the citizens who stopped on the street to look or take pictures. There wasn't much to see, just a black, blue and red blur as they zoomed past.

But they had done it. A controlled dive, straight down and levelled out perfectly; all done by Deadpool. Drakki gave him a purr of approval.

They slowed, the buildings taking more shape around them.

"Ha ha!" Deadpool laughed, "It worked!"

A growl from Drakki. _Keep focused._

"Right, right." He said and looked where they were. There was a turning coming up. Deadpool needed to make it soon, so he lent right.

To soon.

They grazed the building. Well, more like slammed _into_ the building.

Drakki growled at him in annoyance as pain stung her face and the side of her body.

"Oops, sorry. I guess that was my fault." He said.

Drakki flicked her ear up and it smacked Deadpool n the face. _Damn right it was._

"Hey, I said I was sorry! You know I don't say sorry, like ever." He told her.

 _Keep focused, Wade._ Drakki growled.

"Kay, then." Deadpool agreed. "Back up we go."

He leaned back, pulling Drakki upwards towards the sky. Air and gravity pushed against them, trying to shove them back down. Drakki shoved back, with every snap of her wings they went higher. They ground zoomed away faster than Deadpool thought possible. He closed his eyes for what seemed like a second, or maybe it was longer, but when he opened them, all he could see was a white haze. They had already hit cloud level. Deadpool gripped the saddle tighter, Drakki was climbing so fast, there was nothing that could stop her, and nothing was going to. They broke through the clouds and although they slowed the wind roared so loudly that neither Deadpool and neither Drakki could hear the saddle give out one last, tired groan.

 _SNAP!_

The strap had broken. Deadpool looked down as he broke away from Drakki as she stopped finally, ready to dive back down to earth or spin or take so many loops from the sky there was no way of telling which way was up. But it couldn't come to that, the saddle had broken. Deadpool had already fallen too far. He hooked his feet out of the stirrups. He unfastened the clips holding him to the saddle. All of which seemed to happen in a second.e HeHe heHe \jg\lojgklemgojvlvjewgopfmg

" _Drakki!"_ He shouted.

Confused, she turned, but Deadpool had gone. In the moment of confusion, she too started to fall. Until she had caught sight of him, already father away then what seemed possible. She roared in surprise, and fell after him.

There was no saving the saddle. It was a nuisance that twisted and spun in the air as Drakki fell for Deadpool. She caught up with him immediately, and although she knew what to do, the saddle threw her off so completely that she turned and span in the air. Deadpool knew how to fall, spreading out his arms and legs the way sky divers do. He tried to get Drakki to stop her frantic spinning and twisting, but all it accomplished was having Drakki hit him the face with her tail.

And it _hurt._

Deadpool didn't lose consciousness though. In fact, he was now _closer_ to Drakki. Although he knew he needed to get back to her, he was confused about why Drakki was still falling. She could just open her wings and fly away and leave him to splat. But she didn't. She fell with him. He caught the look on her face, impatient and stubborn.

She was waiting for him.

Waiting for him to get back on her back and finish this damn flight.

"The saddle's useless!" Deadpool shouted to her. It was more of a question of _what the hell was he supposed to do_?! Though it was still attached to her back by one remaining strap, the saddle would hinder their flight rather than help it.

Drakki screeched at him, a horrible noise, caught somewhere between a roar, a growl and a hiss. _Deal with it then!_

Deadpool grabbed the knife that he always carried that was strapped to his boot, whilst flipping and twisting in the air. Deadpool held the knife firm, and angled towards Drakki. He hit her with a grunt and sent them spiralling off sideways. Deadpool grabbed the saddle to hold it steady and gripped the knife in the other.

The tops of buildings flew past them. They were really cutting it close here.

Drakki screamed at Deadpool again, so he swung with his knife, severing the last strap of the saddle with a somewhat unsatisfactory snap. He tore the saddle away and it flew out of sight. Deadpool also threw the knife behind him, needing both hands to grab Drakki.

But where?

Deadpool swung his legs around her back, his hands gripped tightly to the sides of her neck. He didn't want to hurt her, but it seemed like there was no other way of doing it.

This was going to be uncomfortable.

The ground approached them, like the first time, that first disastrous time that they had flown together. But this time, neither of them was afraid or even remotely worried because Drakki opened her wings and they shot forward like a bullet from the barrel of a gun.

Deadpool swore. It _was_ uncomfortable. But he was also laughing. Not only because he liked the metaphor, but because they had done it.

Drakki slowed, also realising what they had just accomplished together. She laughed a dragon's laugh, and together they soared across the sky.

* * *

"Yes! I knew we could do it!" Deadpool said as he swung his legs.

 _Yes, of course you did._ Drakki barked. They were sitting on the edge of a bridge. They weren't sure which bridge, but it was _a_ bridge. The dun was setting and Drakki insisted at sitting at this point to watch it set. Deadpool wasn't too fussed, he had bought a load of tacos on the way over, so he was good. Drakki also had found a fish from somewhere, he wasn't sure where exactly. If she had stolen it, Deadpool applauded her for it.

"I think Ink's gonna be pissed when she finds out that we lost her saddle." Deadpool said as he ate one of his tacos. His mask was still in one of his pouches on his belt, and he couldn't be bothered to put it on. "Man, these things are good. You should try one." He held it out for Drakki.

 _I know Ink can find another one. And maybe this time it can get an upgrade._ Drakki answered Deadpool's first comment. She sniffed at the taco. _I've never smelt anything like that before. It smells... good._ She purred.

"Well, then try it. You won't know if you like it until you've tried it." He insisted and held it closer.

Drakki opened her large mouth. Small sharp teeth lined her mouth, but Deadpool was surprised to see how pink everything was. Her gums, her tongue, even the roof of her mouth. It was all so big, Deadpool was tempted to climb in and live there. It was probably better than his apartment too. He placed the half eaten taco on her big, pink tongue.

She closed her mouth and chewed.

Then she made the funniest face ever. _What is this?! It's amazing!_ She chewed some more and swallowed, then licked her lips. _I can't believe Ink never gave me one before._

"See what I mean? She's mean." Deadpool said as Drakki rolled her eyes. "Do you want another?"

 _Yes please!_ She nodded. Deadpool would have given her another without even asking if it meant seeing that look on her face again, and her giant blue eyes made it all the more easier.

* * *

 **AN: Awww, Drakki and Deadpool bonding session!**

 **On the eighth Day of Deadpool**

 **Wade Wilson gave to me**

 **8 grenades exploding**

 **7 slashes to the back**

 **6 rocket launchers**

 **5 bottles of liquor!**

 **4 STDs**

 **3 severed heads**

 **2 cool katanas**

 **And IMAX tickets to see his movie**

 **On the ninth Day of Deadpool**

 **Wade Wilson gave to me**

 **9 stripers dancing**

 **8 grenades exploding**

 **7 slashes to the back**

 **6 rocket launchers**

 **5 liquor bottles!**

 **4 STDs**

 **3 severed heads**

 **2 cool katanas**

 **And IMAX tickets to see his movie**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! I know I'm a bit late, but here's the last chapter of A Misadventure With Drakki, I hoped you like it, and keep an eye out for more activity from me in the near future. There's a lot left for Wade and Ink, so stick around!**

* * *

Chapter five

A harsh, cod light filled the rooftop. I stepped forward. I was back on Midgard. Although I had only been away for a weekend, I was so tired. My time on Jotunheim had been exhausting to say the least.

"Thank you," I said to Idyllor, the mage who had taken me to and from Jotunheim. He nodded his thanks, and then, without a wave of a hand or a muttering of words, he disappeared in a haze of cold light.

I shrank down from my Jotun form into my usual human one. I still had my fighting suit on, and even though I loved wearing it a lot, I was more interested in changing into my pyjamas and having a nap. What time was it? I could have a nap at this sort of time, right?

I looked out along the New York City skyline before I went inside. It was still the same, thank the gods. No buildings were missing or had been knocked down. I knew I was only gone for two days, but a surprising amount of things could happen in such a short time. It must have been late afternoon, as through my checking of the city, the sky had turned an orangey colour, the blue fading as the sun turned more golden then the white spot it usually was. It would be fine to take a nap. Nothing that I could see was burning.

Satisfied that everything was okay, I turned to open the roof door and return to my apartment, when I heard a familiar sound.

 _BAMF!_

I smiled faintly.

"Hey Ink! You're back!" I turned to see Deadpool standing near the edge of the roof. He held his arms out, like he was expecting a hug. I didn't walk forward to meet him, as I was reluctant to leave the roof door, so he closed the gap to give me a big bear hug. I thought it was kind of awkward, but I let him do it. Before I took a breath, that was.

"Ugh! You stink!" I said and pushed him away.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you missed me!" He said. He rolled his eyes and grinned at me from under his red and black mask. "I even made you a present and all. Hey, you're in time for your birthday!" He said it like he just remembered.

"Of course I missed you, Wade. What I didn't miss was your stink. You smell like you've been swimming in the Hudson." I said jokingly.

Wade laughed. "Oh you have no idea. But you'll love the story. It involves your birthday gift."

"Wade, my birthday is tomorrow. Today I just want to sleep, and maybe order a takeaway." I said.

"We can sleep together." Wade suggested suggestively. "What happened? You only ever want to sleep on your off-days. Other than that you insist on saving the universe, without getting paid, even."

"Something happened on Jotunheim." I told him tiredly. "I don't want to talk about it." I needed to change the subject before Wade asked about it, and he was going to ask about it. "Where are Drakki and Hiss? You did look after them okay, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, they were great. I think Drakki likes me now." He said. I was relieved. Not only was their rivalry getting on my nerves, it was nice to know that Wade and my dragons were becoming friends. "As for where they are, they went off hunting a few hours ago, so they should be back soon." Wade told me. He looked out into the sky around the building. "Nope, not there." He muttered then looked in a different direction. I giggled. His movements were animated and larger then they had to be. "Not there either," A new direction, "Ah, there they are!"

That's when I heard Drakki's excited bark and Hiss's low moan. A smile crossed my face. I could stay awake for them for any amount of time.

As soon as the dragons landed I was smothered by scaly and exited creatures that hadn't seen me for two days. I giggled as they acted like puppies, barking and making adorable noises, rubbing themselves against me and, of course, licking me.

When they had stopped, my fringe stood straight up and my hair was tangled to a stage that it never had been before. Wade laughed lately at my appearance. He almost fell off the roof he thought it was so hysterical.

"Okay, what's my gift." I asked. I was quite interested in seeing it now that Wade had been so enthusiastic about it. And I wanted him to stop laughing at my hair. I didn't want to know how bad it looked.

"Uhh... What time is it?" He asked himself, or I thought he asked himself. He asked the question in Drakki's direction and she barked in almost immediate response. "That's perfect. We have to fly to get there."

"Okay..." I said. I thought that little interaction was a bit weird. I hadn't seen Drakki give that amount of interest to Wade before. Maybe they were actually friends.

Drakki waited as Wade and I got ready to climb on. Two more things happened that struck me as odd. I finally seemed to notice that Drakki was wearing a saddle that I had never seen before. It was brand new, there were no wearing marks in the leather, and it was also a lot sleeker, and if I had to admit it, a lot better than the last. The next thing that happened was that Wade and I both reached for the handles of the saddle.

I tilted my head in conclusion. "Wade?" I asked, my eye brows shifting upwards.

"Let me try for once. Just once. I promise I won't kill us or destroy anything." He said. He reached to take his mask off. He was still grinning. I knew I could trust him, I always could, but I was hesitant to let go of the handle. Drakki was _my_ girl. She always had been. There was a glint of mischief that was impossible to ignore in both Wade's and Drakki's eyes. Something was up.

I raised an eye brow. "Fine," I said and let go of the handle. Wade whooped in victory and climbed onto Drakki's back. He held his hand down to help me up. I took it, finding surprising gentleness in his grip, and got into the saddle. Wade clipped the straps onto his belt as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Wade chuckled. "Remember the first time we flew together? It's like it's reversed now."

That comment set me immediately on edge.

"Yeah, it was the ride of your life I seem to remember. And we were being hunted down by HYDRA." I said.

"Yeah, that Quinjet was fun to blow up." He said. "There's still time for it to happen again. Hey, wanna go piss off a government agency?"

"No." I said simply. Wade laughed. I held onto him a little tighter. Everything about this was somehow _off._

Drakki groaned an angled her head around so I could see one huge, electric blue eye wink.

Then she opened her black and blue wings and sailed into the sky.

I almost fell off as we had taken off so fast. I grabbed Wade, this time around his chest and drew myself back up, my legs rather instinctively wrapping around his waist in order to not go through that again. He laughed loudly, probably because I swore rather loudly.

"I never knew you had such a potty mouth Ink! This wasn't planned by the way, kinda came out of nowhere huh, Drakki?" He shouted against the wind. I almost believed him. Almost.

Although most of my concentration was focused on not falling off Drakki and taking a fall, I couldn't help but notice the way Wade had positioned himself on Drakki. His muscles were taught under my fingertips and he was pressed close to Drakki's back. It was a flying position that I had been in hundreds of times before. _He had done this before._

Drakki levelled out, just below cloud level, but still higher than any bird in the sky. I looked down to see the whole of New York stretched out below us. My grip on Wade loosened the tiniest bit, thinking that the worst of this flight was over. But it wasn't. Drakki drew her wings in close and wade leaned to the left, and we dropped like a stone, in a seemingly uncontrollable tailspin. I screamed with surprise, and held Wade tighter.

Down, down, down we went. Wade had seemingly no control over Drakki's movements. I always new Drakki liked to play games whilst flying. Usually I was not the victim though. The world twisted and span manically. I no longer knew which way was up or down. Wade laughed at my discomfort.

Drakki stopped, gliding if only for a moment, before going back up and looping around and around in dozens of loop-de-loops. Instead of screaming at Wade's terrible stirring, I just laughed. _This_ was my gift. I knew Drakki would never hurt me, no matter what, and Wade had been planning on getting his own back after the terrible flights I had taken him on. They had planned this together. It was evident in the tiny gestures Wade made moments before Drakki span or dived or twisted or turned.

Wade sent Drakki flying down again and I screamed with laughter, this time it wasn't even a tail spin. It was just an uncontrollable mess. Like paper stuck in an updraft, but instead of going up, we were going down. I screamed with laughter, I had always loved this, but the wind blew it away. I could still hear Wade laugh though. I heard him mutter, "Okay, let's show her the _real_ present."

On his command, Drakki snapped opened her wings and glided back up into the clouds.

It took a while for my head to stop spinning, and even longer before I felt confident enough to loosen my grip on Wade. I lifted my head, and wiped the hair out of my face. I gazed around at my surroundings, grateful to the end of seemingly endless spinning, but also in wonder. The sun was setting, and it had turned the clouds peach and pink and the faintest of reds. It was pretty. Drakki glided under the clouds before flapping her wings once and sent us higher into the embrace of the sky.

I couldn't see more than a haze, but the colours I could see were endless. Different shades of gold, orange and rose illuminated the clouds, with streaks of sunlight cutting through it all. I couldn't help myself. I shook off one of my gloves, holding it tight in the other hand, and stretched out my arm childishly into the clouds. I knew they were no more than water vapour, but I wanted to touch them and see how they felt. With the other one on Wade's shoulder, I uncurled my legs from around Wade's waist and tried again to touch the clouds. I giggled as the water condensed on my skin.

I took off my other glove quickly and shoved them into my belt. I held out both my hands, wide and grasping, into the clouds, running them through it again and again as Wade and Drakki soared between them and sent us on a wide, smooth and relaxed loop-de-loop.

As I placed my hands on Wade's waist again, I couldn't tell if we were upside down or the right way up. We were surrounded in a haze, both above and below. The clouds were still their pretty shade of peach, pink and red, until we sailed through, either up or down. Suddenly we were the right way up. That fast, when we had passed through the clouds, the sun had set. The sky was a dark blue, and the clouds were white, but reflected the dark sky. And they were below us, obscuring the view of the ground.

We skimmed above them before finally, Wade sent Drakki out of the cloud cover and revealed the change in to city below us. Of course nothing had changed, just the way I saw it. It was as brightly lit and as busy as ever, but it was calm and beautiful. Every bad guy and villain seemed to have taken the night off from trying to destroy or invade my city.

Never before had I seen it this way.

I was so relaxed, my hands loose around Wade, my hair flying backwards, darker then the night and away from my face. I felt the wind on my skin. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply once, in and out, and smiled.

"Thank you, Wade." I said. "This is the best birthday gift ever."

* * *

 **Also the last of 12 Days of Deadpool. Happy New Year guys!**

 **On the eleventh Day of Deadpool**

 **Wade Wilson gave to me**

 **11 heads are rolling**

 **10 mini guns**

 **9 stripers dancing**

 **8 grenades exploding**

 **7 slashes to the back**

 **6 rocket launchers**

 **5 liquor bottles!**

 **4 STDs**

 **3 severed heads**

 **2 cool katanas**

 **And IMAX tickets to see his movie**

 **On the twelfth Day of Deadpool**

 **Wade Wilson gave to me**

 **12 chimichangas**

 **11 heads are rolling**

 **10 mini guns**

 **9 stripers dancing**

 **8 grenades exploding**

 **7 slashes to the back**

 **6 rocket launchers**

 **5 liquor bottles!**

 **4 STDs**

 **3 severed heads**

 **2 cool katanas**

 **AND IMAX TICKETS TO SEE HIS MOVIE!**


End file.
